


Exchange of Messages

by JackieSBlake7



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Post Gauda Prime, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-26
Updated: 2008-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-21 13:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4831238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackieSBlake7/pseuds/JackieSBlake7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by Jackie</p><p>S4 from a slightly different angle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exchange of Messages

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Judith and Aralias, the archivists: This story was originally archived at [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Hermit_Library), which was closed due to maintenance costs and lack of time. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2015. We posted announcements about the move and emailed authors as we imported, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hermitlibrary/profile). 
> 
> This work has been backdated to 26th of May 2008, which is the last date the Hermit.org archive was updated, not the date this fic was written. In some cases, fics can be dated more precisely by searching for the zine they were originally published in on [Fanlore](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Main_Page).

Department of Presidential Affairs  
Bobbity

What are the latest odds on who will win the Presidential Elections?

Cledwyn  
Department of Legal Affairs

* * *

Cledwyn  
We will, as usual. Presidents and High Councillors come and go, but we remain regardless. Do you know anything about the candidate Commissioner Sleer?

Bobbity

* * *

Bobbity  
My records, and those of my 'very thorough friends' show nothing about Commissioner Sleer. For all we know she could be ex-President and Supreme Commander Servalan. Or an android. Or one of the Andromedans (whoever they are).

Cledwyn

* * *

Cledwyn  
Commissioner Sleer is not an android. Following a strange story sent to me a while ago by my colleagues from Teal all presidential candidates have been checked as being carbon-based life forms. (And when you next come over check the rather interesting Teal wine I have been sent).

I collect stories about the fate of ex-President-ex-Supreme Commander Servalan. They differ wildly, but all account her dead.

Bobbity

* * *

Bobbity  
I will have two cases of the Teal wine.

Odd thing about ex-whatever Servalan: for all her authority and machinations there seem to be very few people alive now who actually met her.

Cledwyn

* * *

Cledwyn  
And very few pictures of her. Security no doubt. Perhaps the 'Big Wheel' on Freedom City has one. Apparently she has been banned there (I have no idea why).

I will be glad when this election is over. All sorts of bills we can get passed before the new President gets the hang of things.

I have received a strange request for information about one 'Dorian' - has he appeared in your files?

Bobbity

* * *

Bobbity  
'Person or persons' named Dorian appear over the past two hundred years. Mostly for smuggling offences. Sometimes the 'miscellaneous unclaimed offences department' classify all the 'anonymous' crimes by type. Clears up the crime rate nicely if a criminal can be persuaded to take on a group of 'unclaimed offences' - and, apparently, can improve their standing with their peers.

I have no idea why Servalan would have gone to Freedom City either.

Do you think we can use the Pylene 50 on some of the more annoying politicians?

Cledwyn

* * *

Cledwyn  
We will have to abandon the use of Pylene 50 - the rebels seem to have an antidote. Would your annoying politicians wish to deal with a group of annoyed Space Rats?

Bobbity

* * *

Bobbity  
Why would the Space Rats wish to have anything to do with the administration?

Cledwyn

* * *

Cledwyn  
They claim someone stole some object of theirs. They claim it was 'the most wanted group of rebels' (the 'Scorpio group') who are responsible - but it would upset their pride to blame anyone lesser.

It appears that Justin is dead and his animal research program concluded. Another source of revenue for our purposes unfortunately eliminated.

Bobbity

* * *

Bobbity  
Yes - all those wonderful projects the authorities never checked up on and still keep on paying up for. The 'Feldon' and 'Virn' projects should run on for a while yet.

Cledwyn 

* * *

Cledwyn  
Or maybe not with Feldon and Virn. It seems the 'Scorpio Group' are responsible for closing them down as well. Perhaps we should get them on our side - and split the revenues we get assigned for dealing with such projects.

Bobbity

* * *

Bobbity  
We already do a deal with one of the 'the Scorpio Group,' through someone called Orac.

Orac has informed me that the assassin Cancer has been eliminated. I am sure the Presidential Guards will be pleased with that - one fewer annoyance. And there is a cryptic message about Commissioner Sleer and some 'black gold' - whatever that is.

Cledwyn

* * *

Cledwyn  
Commissioner Sleer has been reported to the Tax and Revenue (Miscellaneous Non-Declaration of) Investigation Department. I have some genuine black gold if you wish to see it.

Any idea what happened to Zukan?

Bobbity

* * *

Bobbity  
Zukan seems to have conveniently disappeared, presumed dead.

Most of the 'autonomous regional governors' of the regions around him were united in their complaint of his aggressive expansionism. Now he has vanished they are united in carving up his domains. We might be able to reassert our power in the region on the usual terms - if it works, we arrange to get some of the credit, if it doesn't the 'autonomous regional governors' get the blame.

Looks as all if most of the seats for the forthcoming election will be filled by the 'None of the Above' candidates.

Wonderful.

Cledwyn 

* * *

Cledwyn  
What legislation shall we concentrate on getting through first - or shall we wait until the confusion over the President has been sorted out?

Bobbity

* * *

Bobbity  
'Confusion'? An understatement.

Commissioner Sleer turns out to actually be Servalan: definitely not wanted by anyone. (My original comment *was* a joke - I could have earned a few credits if I'd placed a bet.)

The 'write in' candidate - the winner by a large majority - Roj Blake appears to be somewhat damaged by an ex-colleague following a misunderstanding. That is nothing compared to what goes on in our department at times.

At least we have a new candidate.

Cledwyn

* * *

Cledwyn  
You should see what goes on in the Presidential Affairs Department. Quite vicious at times.

As a change from President Servalan stories, how about collecting claimants to be Roj Blake?

The Presidential saga could run and run - Orac is arguing that the rules on robots not being presidential candidates do not cover self-aware computers.

Not something I care to get involved in. *I* have arranged a tour of duty on Freedom City. Care to join me?

Bobbity

* * *

Bobbity  
Why not? By the time we come back the 'several persons and a sentient computer collective presidency' may have come to a working arrangement.

Cledwyn


End file.
